Solo quiero que me ames
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: Kai le ha ofrecido un trato a Bonnie a cambio de la vida de sus amigos y esta ha aceptado, pero ¿qué quiere el hereje? Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles individuales, pero que se entrelazan. Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Parejas favoritas" del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons" [BONKAI]
1. Una oferta innegociable

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Solo quiero que me ames

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Kai Parker  & Bonnie Bennett.

 **Sinopsis:** Kai le ha ofrecido un trato a Bonnie a cambio de la vida de sus amigos y esta ha aceptado, pero ¿qué quiere el hereje? Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles individuales, pero que se entrelazan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedicado todo el conjunto de drabbles a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, **_I love Malec_** (que cambia más de nombre _),_ **_Alleina Warner Parker_** _,_ ** _Angelito97-Delena_** _,_ ** _Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers_** _,_ ** _Delena is Real_** _,_ ** _Dovina Blake_** _,_ ** _eos nicte_** _,_ ** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_** _y_ ** _Rachel Wolff_** _,_ que adora a esta pareja, pero, en especial, a **_Alleina_** , que vive obsesionada con el Bonkai. No vengas a decirme que te debo el Bonkatt. XDD

 **Rating:** M por lenguaje, lemmon y contenido explícito.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **Una oferta innegociable**

* * *

Bonnie se encontraba en la casa de los Salvatores con Matt, cuando vio a Kai Parker. Inmediatamente, Matt cayó al suelo inconsciente sin aviso. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía poderes, cuando intentó atacarlo.

—No tienes poderes, Bon-Bon—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que la molestó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mientras buscaba algún objeto con el cual defenderse.

—Contarte mis planes y ofrecerte un trato.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kai se le acercó aterrorizándola. Había algo diferente en él.

—Soy un hereje. Mitad vampiro, mitad brujo. He vuelto a matar a tus amigos y a mi familia, pero estoy dispuesto a negociar. Ven conmigo y los dejaré vivos —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Bonnie comenzó a temblar. No podía dejar que sus amigos murieran. Así que con el corazón desbocado aceptó la mano del hibrido.

Al día siguiente, Elena buscó a Bonnie por todas partes, pero no la encontró y supo que algo terrible había pasado.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	2. Secuestrada por un psicopata

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Solo quiero que me ames

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Kai Parker  & Bonnie Bennett.

 **Sinopsis:** Kai le ha ofrecido un trato a Bonnie a cambio de la vida de sus amigos y esta ha aceptado, pero ¿qué quiere el hereje? Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles individuales, pero que se entrelazan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedicado todo el conjunto de drabbles a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, **_I love Malec_** (que cambia más de nombre _),_ **_Alleina Warner Parker_** _,_ ** _Angelito97-Delena_** _,_ ** _Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers_** _,_ ** _Delena is Real_** _,_ ** _Dovina Blake_** _,_ ** _eos nicte_** _,_ ** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_** _y_ ** _Rachel Wolff_** _,_ que adora a esta pareja, pero, en especial, a **_Alleina_** , que vive obsesionada con el Bonkai. No vengas a decirme que te debo el Bonkatt. XDD

 **Rating:** M por lenguaje, lemmon y contenido explícito.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **Secuestrada** **por** **un** **psicópata**

* * *

Despertó azorada mirando hacia todos lados. Se encontraba en un horripilante motel barato. No había tenido una pesadilla. Había sido secuestrada por un psicópata.

—¡Buenos días, Bonster! —dijo Kai entrando por la puerta con el desayuno sonriente.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, Kai!

—Pero, Bon-Bon, solo lo digo con cariño.

Bonnie deseo tener una escopeta y volarle la cabeza a ese idiota. Respiró profundamente y salió de la cama hacia la mesa a ver qué él había comprado. Se sentó en frente de él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Kai? —preguntó tomando un vaso de papel con café.

Kai que acababa de darle un mordisco a su emparedado, se le quedó mirando intentando descifrarla, pero debía reconocer que no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

—Por el momento, el placer de tu compañía.

Bonnie no sabía creerle, pero aun así esperaría a ver lo que el destino y el hereje le tenían preparado.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	3. Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Solo quiero que me ames

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Kai Parker  & Bonnie Bennett.

 **Sinopsis:** Kai le ha ofrecido un trato a Bonnie a cambio de la vida de sus amigos y esta ha aceptado, pero ¿qué quiere el hereje? Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles individuales, pero que se entrelazan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedicado todo el conjunto de drabbles a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, **_I love Malec_** (que cambia más de nombre _),_ **_Alleina Warner Parker_** _,_ ** _Angelito97-Delena_** _,_ ** _Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers_** _,_ ** _Delena is Real_** _,_ ** _Dovina Blake_** _,_ ** _eos nicte_** _,_ ** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_** _y_ ** _Rachel Wolff_** _,_ que adora a esta pareja, pero, en especial, a **_Alleina_** , que vive obsesionada con el Bonkai. No vengas a decirme que te debo el Bonkatt. XDD

 **Rating:** M por lenguaje, lemmon y contenido explícito.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **Síndrome de Estocolmo**

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Kai Parker la secuestró. Ella había aceptado bajo coacción irse con él. La había amenazado con asesinar a sus amigos y debía reconocer que tenía alma de mártir.

Durante dos meses, habían estado viajando por el país. Tenía que reconocer que había sido un viaje entretenido, en especial por el comportamiento infantil del hereje. También reconocía que él se había comportado y no la había atacado.

Actualmente, vivían en una pequeña y hermosa cabaña en medio de la nada. No le faltaba nada. El psicópata –casi reformado- se había encargado de todo.

Ahora, preparaba el almuerzo, cuando él salió de la habitación y se le acercó.

—Bonster, ¿me enseñarías a besar? —preguntó inocentemente y si no supiera de lo que era capaz, le hubiera creído.

Estaba a punto de echarse a reír, cuando reconoció que en realidad quería besarlo.

« _Estoy jodida. Ahora tengo el Síndrome de Estocolmo_ », pensó aterrada.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	4. Como nunca había deseado a nadie

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Solo quiero que me ames

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Kai Parker  & Bonnie Bennett.

 **Sinopsis:** Kai le ha ofrecido un trato a Bonnie a cambio de la vida de sus amigos y esta ha aceptado, pero ¿qué quiere el hereje? Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles individuales, pero que se entrelazan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedicado todo el conjunto de drabbles a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, **_I love Malec_** (que cambia más de nombre _),_ **_Alleina Warner Parker_** _,_ ** _Angelito97-Delena_** _,_ ** _Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers_** _,_ ** _Delena is Real_** _,_ ** _Dovina Blake_** _,_ ** _eos nicte_** _,_ ** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_** _y_ ** _Rachel Wolff_** _,_ que adora a esta pareja, pero, en especial, a **_Alleina_** , que vive obsesionada con el Bonkai. No vengas a decirme que te debo el Bonkatt. XDD

 **Rating:** M por lenguaje, lemmon y contenido explícito.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **Como nunca había deseado a nadie**

* * *

Desde que Kai le había pedido que le enseñara a besar, un mes atrás, no dejaba de soñar con él haciéndole el amor. Su tierno y torpe beso la había marcado. Cada mañana y noche él mostraba destreza con cada beso, y terminaba frustrada.

¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? Al diablo con el síndrome o lo que fuera. Deseaba al maldito psicópata como nunca había deseado a nadie. Dormir cada noche a su lado se estaba volviendo un infierno que sólo él podía apagar.

—Kai, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí, Bonster—contestó girándose hacia a ella.

Kai sabía algo andaba mal e iba a preguntarle qué le preocupaba, cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos. Inmediatamente, respondió a su beso estrechándola más a su cuerpo, mientras ella pasaba su pierna por su cadera y se ponía a horcadas sobre él. Entonces, entendió lo que le pasaba.

Bonnie lo deseaba.

« _Mi plan está funcionando_ », pensó mientras le quitaba el camisón.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	5. Solo quiero que me ames

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Solo quiero que me ames

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Kai Parker  & Bonnie Bennett.

 **Sinopsis:** Kai le ha ofrecido un trato a Bonnie a cambio de la vida de sus amigos y esta ha aceptado, pero ¿qué quiere el hereje? Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles individuales, pero que se entrelazan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedicado todo el conjunto de drabbles a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, **_I love Malec_** (que cambia más de nombre _),_ **_Alleina Warner Parker_** _,_ ** _Angelito97-Delena_** _,_ ** _Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers_** _,_ ** _Delena is Real_** _,_ ** _Dovina Blake_** _,_ ** _eos nicte_** _,_ ** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_** _y_ ** _Rachel Wolff_** _,_ que adora a esta pareja, pero, en especial, a **_Alleina_** , que vive obsesionada con el Bonkai. No vengas a decirme que te debo el Bonkatt. XDD

 **Rating:** M por lenguaje, lemmon y contenido explícito.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **Solo quiero que me ames**

* * *

Desde la noche que lo sedujo, Kai le había hecho el amor día y noche. Sexualmente estaba satisfecha, pero ahora quería amor. Aunque tenía miedo. Estaba enamorada del psicópata y esperaba un hijo suyo. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Solo temía su reacción.

—¿Kai?

—¿Si, _cariño_?

—¿Vas a matarme cuando te canses de mí? —preguntó temblando de miedo.

Kai se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Por qué piensas que voy a cansarme?

—No sé qué quieres de mí. Me levanto cada mañana esperando que me asesines.

—Lo único que quiero de ti, Bonnie, es que me ames.

Sentía ganas de abrazarlo de la emoción, pero aún quedaba la noticia.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Bonster, soy medio vampiro. He sabido que estas embarazada desde el primer momento en que el corazón de nuestro hijo comenzó a latir. Y, sí, soy feliz con la noticia.

Bonnie se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Te amo, maldito psicópata!

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


End file.
